


The Suicide Circus

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Chain Killer/Mad Sister, Creepy Dead Puppets AU, Horror, M/M, Oral Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: There's a new circus in town, a very creepy circus... and everywhere it goes, it leaves a trail of newspaper articles and dead bodies...





	The Suicide Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halloween 2019, inspired by rewatching the Spooky Box 2 Halloween live Lucy, and the prompt _blood_ for SpooktoberChallenge.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, PSC, or Heresy Inc, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter & Instagram. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

_Another thing to do this weekend, is to visit the avant garde performance troupe calling itself The Suicide Circus that's been touring the country. They have set up at the back of the old hospital on the south edge of town, so there's convenient parking close by. The city council has made clear though that even though the circus has a permit to use the grounds, the hospital itself is still out of bounds and people entering it are doing so at their own peril due to the risk of parts of the building collapsing. Last week, we sent a reporter to check out the performance ..._

**

The ringmaster walked out into the centre of the ring and looked out over the audience. They were looking at him expectantly, clapping their hands just because he was standing there, in front of them. The tent was full of voices - commenting, cheering, and there were also some jeering. He touched the brim of his plumed hat and bowed, an elaborate bow that was all show and no respect. People went quiet.

"Welcome my friends! Welcome to the Suicide Circus, where you have to face your worst nightmares! Is it the dark you're afraid of? Black magic? Blood? Monsters, murderers, and the macabre? Then you have come to the right place!" He turned slowly to face everyone. All eyes were fixed on him, everyone's interest piqued - waiting for what would come next, waiting to be entertained. He had them in his hand now... and as if to demonstrate it, he reached out in front of him like he was grabbing something out of the air. "We will take your souls..." You would have been able to hear a pin fall. "And we will snuff them out!" He gestured to the side as he said the words, flicking his arm out and opening his hand. As one, every pair of eyes followed his gesture, some in the audience gasped, from fear or exhilaration, he didn't know, but it was probably the latter. People always seemed so intent on getting frightened or terrorised, willingly seeking out trouble and danger. He was only too happy to give them an escape from their boring little lives.

"Let us begin with the Phantom Ripper!"

There were a few startled yelps as all lights were suddenly turned off. Then a pale blue light lit up the centre of the ring where thick tendrils of smoke had appeared. A vague, dark shape could be seen inside the smoke and gradually, the form solidified, and the smoke dissipated and the light grew brighter. There, in his dark glory (and feathered, black cape) stood Kai, the Phantom Ripper, scythe held before him.

Misty figures descended from above, images projected onto clouds of smoke, at first circling him, then one lunged at him. The scythe made a wide arc through the air, slicing the phantom in half, and it was gone, just thin wisps of smoke left. Then another attacked, then another, both meeting the same fate, to the delight of the audience. 

But one person in the front row wasn't impressed, instead laughing and yelling that it was just smoke and mirrors. Suddenly, one of the phantoms turned and shot straight for him. The scythe whirled again, and the phantom disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing the point of the scythe having stopped just a hair's breadth away from the man's face. He gasped, face pale and wide eyes fixed on Kai's deep, black eyes, and all scorn and confidence was gone.

Ruki didn't know all of Kai's tricks, if the man was right and it was only smoke and mirrors and projected light, or if there was more to it. What he did know was that this man was now marked for harvest, and that Kai would hunt him and he would find him, and then it would be over for him.

The performance ended with a whirl of smoke and ghosts and the floor opened up to reveal an eerie glow of fire into which the Phantom Ripper descended...

**

_Monday evening, a man was found dead in his car outside his residence. Despite the fact that his face was contorted from terror, the police don't suspect foul play after the autopsy found that he'd died of a heart attack. He leaves behind a wife and two children ..._

**

A lonely spotlight lit up to reveal the sad face of a clown, then expanded to show more and more of the ring. Four more entered the ring, faces painted white and impersonal, each with painted drops of tears on their cheeks. The four pretended to pull strings attached to the one in the middle, and he moved accordingly, jerkily and stiffly, arms at strange angles - a marionette at the mercy of his compatriots...

A mottled, dirty figure suddenly appeared, striding towards the clowns, a spiked baseball bat in his hand. Half his face was hidden behind a mask, but what could be seen told a story of madness and rage... Dirty strips of fabric hung from him in places, his clothes torn and ragged. With a swift stroke, the marionette was bludgeoned, falling to the ground with blood spurting from its head. Someone in the audience screamed, and several gasped. The clowns scattered at first, and the brute advanced towards the railing, leaning over it to stare with his one, pale eye at the people there, sticking his tongue out, making them shrink back or they'd be licked. He moved around the ring, torn fabric flapping slightly, the barbed wire that was wound around his head and torso glinting sickly in the light from the spotlights, while the clowns quickly carried off their comrade. 

As soon as the body was gone, the clowns jumped him, pinning him down and dragging him towards the centre of the ring where now an electric chair had been set up. They strapped him down, attached wires with some flourish, and then they turned to the ringmaster, as if waiting for him to decide what to do next.

Ruki stepped forward, and the tent was silent as he stood there for a second. Then he lifted his hand, extending two fingers, and dragged them across his throat. 

The clowns turned the handle and there was a buzzing, and then the barbed wires started glowing and smoke wafted upwards from the figure in the chair who convulsed and shuddered before going completely still. There was a faint smell of roasted meat and burnt hair, and then the tent went dark again.

**

_... when one of the demolition crew noticed a pair of legs sticking out from under the debris. Police were called to the site to investigate, but the demolition of the hospital wing, fallen debris, and water damage have obliterated any possibility of determining if the man was murdered or if he simply met with an accidental death. The police say that the damage to the head and upper part of the body make it impossible to identify the body for now. This find has put a temporary halt to the construction of the new ... _

**

A young man sat in silence as the performance ended, feeling uneasy and uncertain as to what to think of the show. The ringmaster stepped forward in his red velvet suit again, thanking them for being there and inviting them to also visit the house of horror, to explore, and to see the collection of creepy dead puppets.

The queue to the house of horror tent was growing, and the young man decided that if he was going to see it, he'd better do it now, before he had to wait for hours to get inside. It was the ringmaster again, who sold the tickets and let people inside, one group at the time. When it was his turn, the ringmaster looked at him and asked if he was alone. The young man nodded, gave him the money for the ticket, and as he stepped inside, the ringmaster threw his head back and laughed, a sound that sent a shiver down his spine. The tent flap closed behind him, strangely shutting out almost all sounds from outside, and he was alone in the dim light.

He stepped forward, towards the light and saw a bloody scene. It was made to look like the inside of a church, with an altar by the wall and a stained window through which the light shone. A priest lay on the ground, well, it was really a mannequin dressed as a priest, but with the machete that was sticking out of his chest and all the blood that was still seeping out of the wound and onto the floor around it, it looked gruesome and realistic enough. Closer to him, a nun was staged kneeling, hands locked in prayer with a rosary dangling from them. Perhaps praying for her life, the young man thought, but then the nun's head slowly turned and then the nun stood up and took a step towards him, and it was all wrong, so wrong - too tall, too broad, the face was beautiful, yet wrong, not at all what he'd thought it would look like. There was no serenity that you would expect from a servant of god, the eyes were too pale and there was a wild look of madness on her, or his, bloodstained face... Was it really a mannequin at all, the young man wondered as he hurried past the scene and into the dark. It had moved so smoothly.

He startled as he bumped into something, and a light came on, showing that it was a corpse-like doll hanging from a noose, swinging slowly back and forth.

He turned a corner and came to a hospital room, with a body on an operating table. The body was cut open and numerous tools of surgery were sticking out of his chest and stomach cavity. As everywhere, it was dimly lit, with red light time, and the young man expected the body to sit up suddenly and scare him, but even though he waited a few moments, nothing happened.

But as he moved on, he heard a creaking sound, and down a corridor rolled an empty wheelchair, slowly, slowly... Then suddenly, it sped up, coming straight at him, and it stopped just inches away from him, as he'd flattened himself against the wall, heart thumping in his chest. Maybe going alone had been a bad idea? Maybe this would have been more fun if he'd had company...

Around the next corner was another gory scene, and this one made him a little nauseated. Flanked by two corpses, bodies ripped open, a man stood with claws in his hands, dripping with blood... These bodies were more realistic than the mannequin priest and the body on the operating table, almost eerily life-like. The man leaned closer, for the moment ignoring the figure of the masked killer, because one of the bodies looked a lot like a fellow student from the university. 

The dark, masked man moved suddenly, startling him. He looked up, right into the eyes above the mask, eyes that were too real, too creepy, but that's what the ringmaster said, right? Creepy dead puppets, except this was no puppet, the young man realized as the sharp claws entered his stomach and ripped him, too, open...

When the next group came around the corner, they shuddered and one of the girls gave a small shriek as they saw the masked killer surrounded by three bloody corpses. "It's too much blood," another said, and they moved on.

They were almost at the exit, when they had to pass the electric chair that had been used earlier in the circus performance, still with its terrifying occupant. As they squeezed past it, he lunged forward against the straps that held him, the one sickly pale eye staring wildly at them and his tongue darted out as if the taste the air. He growled as they ran out of the tent and into the night outside, fresh air and dark sky full of stars... They were relieved to be outside, laughing a little as they bought pop-corn, embarrassed at how freaked out they'd been. It was time to get some souvenirs at one of the stalls, to remember the evening by.

**

_... wearing a black jacket and blue jeans. Other students at the university say that the two didn't know each other very well and didn't have any friends in common, but the police are not ruling out that they may have run off together. The families urge anyone who has any information ..._

**

They were friends. They'd been partying all night. They were on their way home, or maybe to the next bar, they weren't sure yet. It was still dark after all, and all thought of the morning after, and the hangover they'd all suffer from, was far away. They joked, they laughed, they reeled their way down the street.

Walking past the bus stop was a dark figure, dressed from head to toe in black, voluminous robes. The bright light from the lamp post made it look like they were on a stage for just a moment, out of place and unusual on a regular street. A cloth like a veil fluttered in the wind around the figure's head, and one of the young men laughed. "Look, it's a nun!"

"Oh, sexy!" another yelled, laughing too. "Then she's a virgin!"

They leered, they yelled profanities and obscenities at the figure, suggesting what they'd do, and who would do it first; who'd get the sloppy seconds, and in what hole they'd do it...

But all their bravado and alcohol-fuelled bluster ended, and their laughter choked to death in their throats when the figure stopped and turned around to face them. It was a nun, and yet it wasn't. If it was a nun, it must be a nun straight from hell, because there was madness in the red-rimmed eyes, spatters of blood on pale cheeks and colouring some of the long blond hair that peeked out from under the coif and wimple. And most disturbing at all, the figure was holding a machete, raising it as it was approaching them, a mad grin spreading over the face. Blood was dripping off the blade, a line of red dots on the ground, coming closer and closer...

There were four of them and only one nun, but they still felt outnumbered, helpless. They ran, they stumbled, desperate to get away from the terror, but there was nowhere to hide, and not enough air in their lungs to scream when the first of them fell...

**

_... and it's believed that the four men had been on their way home from a bar downtown. The theory that this was a robbery gone wrong has been put aside, as they all had their wallets with money and credit cards still in them. A preliminary report from the police puts the time of death at around 3-4 am, and the weapon seems to have been a sharp blade of some sort. Although some speculation has arisen as to the similarity between this crime and a few others in three other cities previously this year, and if it could possibly be a serial killer, the police has refused to comment._

**

The moon stood high in the sky, bathing the forest in a pale light. The trees were just starting to shed their leaves, but some of the high branches were bare already, casting twisted shadows on the ground like a creature wriggling and reaching for something. An arm was held down by the wrist in one place by shadows cutting across it, and a few meters away, part of a leg.

A leaf fell gently to the ground, landing on a pale cheek. It was left alone there, not brushed away. The owner of the cheek didn't care about the living world anymore, and soon another leaf joined the first, this one half-covering a staring eye. In a few days the strewn parts that had once been a living, breathing human being would be covered completely, hidden under a blanket of gold and red - a different red than what now covered the ground between the trees, spattered over tree trunks and bushes, grass and stones.

A figure dressed in red and black velvet left the scene, chainsaw held in one hand. A tall hat with plumes was adorning his head. He was followed by a trail of red, but by the time he reached the circus camp, the blood had stopped dripping from the instrument of his art, and the trail didn't lead anywhere.

He put the chainsaw down outside the camper that he shared with one of his Creepy Dead Puppets - the Mad Sister - and went inside. After the silvery light outside, the camper seemed bathed in gold from the one candle that had been lit.

Mad Sister was kneeling on the floor, wimple and veil spattered with blood. His hands were held together in prayer, blood-smeared rosary around them. Ruki didn't know what god, if any, he was praying to, and he didn't care either. What mattered was that he was waiting for Ruki to return, like so many times before...

He took off his gloves, once as white as his companion's veil had once been, simply letting them fall to the floor beside the kneeling figure. Uruha looked up at him, pale eyes full of calm, and something else, something that was always there after they'd been out. He reached for Ruki's belt and undid the buckle. Button and zip followed, trousers pushed down to his thighs, and soon the ringmaster's hard cock was in Mad Sister's mouth, gliding in and out between his lips.

No encouragement was necessary, both of them understanding what the other needed, and the silence in the camper was only broken by harsh breaths and low moans. Uruha's hair swayed back and forth as he bobbed his head, gently brushing against Ruki's thigh.

Their work that night had brought them excitement and thrill, pushed them close to the edge already. Raw lust rode them - sucking, thrusting, grunting, and slurping... 

"It's time for us to leave this town," Ruki said when they were done, gently rubbing off a speck of blood from Uruha's cheek with his thumb, and Uruha nodded. "Time to find new hunting grounds..."

**

_... The remains were found by two hikers who'd strayed from the main path. Since they only found a leg at first, the whole park was closed off while the police searched for more body parts. Apparently, there'd been no attempt at burying the remains after scattering them among the bushes. Judging by the decomposition of the body, the police thinks it had been hidden in the undergrowth for about a year. As of now, the police are not ruling out that this crime might be connected to the string of disappearances and violent murders that took place in the area around that time._


End file.
